


The kissing monster

by Javerto



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Javert and Valjean are in love, Javert is stupid, M/M, Quastvert x Valjean freeform, This Is STUPID, they live together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javerto/pseuds/Javerto
Summary: Valjean está enfermo y se siente desahuciado en su propia casa. Javert quiere ponerle remedio.





	The kissing monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groucha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groucha/gifts).



> Un mini fic inspirado en la estupidez de este vídeo:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hp95VehMCsw&feature=youtu.be
> 
> Específicamente a partir del minuto 5, en el que Phillip Quast nos canta sobre un monstruo besucón del que no tiene miedo. Algo de lo que llevo obsesionada desde que lo viera por primera vez hace unos meses.
> 
> ¡Feliz Navidad, Groucha!

—¡Achís! ¡Achís!

Valjean apenas podía alcanzar el pañuelo que se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros de su cabeza, en la mesita de noche. Cuando consiguió hacerse con él se sonó escandalosamente, embrutecido aún más -si cabía- por el resfriado.

—¡Achís!

Aquel hombre se sentía harto miserable en la soledad de esa diminuta alcoba cuyo espacio daba únicamente para una pequeña cama individual y una silla que siempre había permanecido vacía. Los rayos del sol atravesaban las cortinas de aquella diminuta ventana a duras penas, provocando un crepúsculo semipermanente que acompañaba al ánimo de Valjean. Este, enfermado desde hacía unos días y ante la ausencia de Cosette, se aisló en aquel cubículo con la esperanza de no hacer caer enfermo a ninguno de los huéspedes que quedaban en la casa.

Deseó haberse puesto enfermo antes de que su Cosette marchara de viaje con Pontmercy sabiendo que ella habría atrasado la partida de buena gana, colmándolo de todo tipo de atenciones; pero tan pronto como ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente, se fustigó por ello. No tenía el derecho de robarle esos momentos de felicidad a su curruca solo por su egoísmo.

—¡Achís!

 _Toc, toc._ Alguien llamó a la puerta, pero Valjean estaba demasiado ocupado en limpiarse la nariz. Segundos más tarde se abrió la puerta y apareció una patilla que Valjean había aprendido a reconocer e incluso a añorar.

—¿Estás bien? Se oyen los estornudos desde el salón y no hay manera de centrarse en el trabajo.

Estupendo, alguien más al que estaba molestando. Valjean, tumbado en la cama y estirando las mantas hasta que no dieron más de sí, se giró para darle la espalda a la puerta.

—Estoy bien. Sal y disfruta del día tan maravilloso que hace. Puedo escuchar los pájaros desde aquí. Toussaint se encargará de mí si lo veo necesario —Valjean sonó más hosco de lo que habría deseado.

—Como quieras —dijo antes de volver a desaparecer.

Valjean frunció el ceño enfadado con Javert y decepcionado consigo mismo. Había sido demasiado fácil de convencer para su gusto; no obstante, no lo culpaba. ¿Quién querría la compañía de un viejo como él, más en ese estado? Un viejo al que no le quedaban fuerzas ni para las tareas más simples como adecentar el jardín. Más le valía dormir, era lo único que podía hacer de utilidad para él y para los demás y, quizá, con un poco de suerte se recuperaría y podría preparar unos preciosos rosales para la vuelta de su Cosette.

Dos nuevos toques en la puerta lo sobresaltaron. La fiebre lo tenía más asustadizo de la cuenta. Cerró los ojos y se enterró entre las mantas. Tras unos segundos notó que alguien dejaba un cuenco -o al menos eso parecía por el sonido- en la mesita de noche. Quiso darles las gracias a Toussaint, pero no le quedaban fuerzas para fingir. Aquella misteriosa figura carraspeó y Valjean no reconoció a la vieja criada, sino al policía y su corazón se saltó un latido. No obstante, no hizo nada más allá de asomar la nariz por encima de la sábana.

—Te he traído un poco de caldo caliente. Te vendrá bien.

Javert, visiblemente incómodo, se quedó de pie a la espera, no sabía muy bien de qué.

—Si necesitas algo más, yo…

—No, Javert. Está bien. Te agradezco el gesto, pero ahora querría descansar, si no te importa.

—Como desees —dijo agachando la cabeza como saludo, ni siquiera consciente de haberlo hecho.

Cuando Javert hubo salido del cuarto, Valjean agarró las sábanas con fuerza, castigándose por su cabezonería, hasta que sus callosas manos comenzaron a doler. Al menos, el dolor físico lo distraería de su ánimo. Querría haberle dicho a Javert que ocupase la silla y se sentase a su lado; no era necesario ni que hablase. Con que le hiciera compañía era más que suficiente. Deseaba tomarle de la mano y pasar esas terribles horas en su compañía. En aquella alcoba, que se encontraba en el rincón más alejado de la casa, había pasado los días aislados y echaba de menos oír el sonido tan particular que hacía Javert al abrir la puerta de casa; el modo en el que su corazón latía de emoción ante la anticipación; sabiendo que lo siguiente que vería sería su expresión taciturna; expresión que se relajaría tan pronto como sus dos grandes ojos azules se posaran en los suyos. Sí, ese cambio en la expresión de Javert lo provocaba él; y él se sentía dichoso hasta el punto de que su pecho dolía, incapaz de soportar tanta felicidad. Echaba en falta oírle hablar sobre lo terrible que había sido su día mientras se sentaba en la silla de la cocina y dejaba soltar un suspiro a medio camino entre la frustración tras un duro día de trabajo y la satisfacción de estar por fin en casa. Sí, Javert tenía prisa por llegar a casa y el motivo era su compañía.

Por tercera vez, Javert entró en la habitación, esta vez sin anunciar su entrada. Valjean, que estaba sumido en un estado de adormecimiento, pegó un brinco cuando sintió que no estaba solo. Esta vez asomó la cabeza con gesto de preocupación. Se alarmó al ver la cara enrojecida de Javert y se preguntó si no tenía él la culpa, por haberle hecho enfermar.

—Valjean… tengo una noticia que darte.

Valjean lo miró interrogante y a la expectativa de una mala noticia. ¡No le habría pasado nada a su hija, ¿verdad?! Javert parecía necesitar de todas sus fuerzas para mirarlo a la cara y sintió una punzada de dolor. Se imaginaba el mal aspecto que debía tener a consecuencia de la enfermedad.

—Acaba de llegar el monstruo besucón.

Valjean, incrédulo, abrió los ojos de par en par. Sin duda la fiebre estaba haciendo estragos en su raciocinio.

Sin más, Javert entonó:

—Don’t be afraid of the kissing monster, don’t be afraid at all. Don’t be afraid of the kissing monster, don’t be afraid at all.

Javert cantaba. Estaba cantando. Primero con un hilo de voz; después, con más convicción. Pero ¿de dónde había sacado semejante locura de canción?

—And it goes: ¡mwah, mwah, mwah!

Javert iba acercándose poco a poco hasta la cama y Valjean no pudo reprimir una gran sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban, quizá por la fiebre, quizá de felicidad.

—¡Aquí viene el monstruo besucón! And it goes: ¡mwah, mwah, mwah! ¡Mmmmwah! ¡Mmmmwah!

Javert se lanzó hacia Valjean, cubriéndolo con su enorme cuerpo y colmándolo de besos aquí y allá: en la frente, en los párpados, en las mejillas…

—¡Para, Javert! ¡Te vas a poner enfermo por mi culpa!

—¿Acaso le temes al monstruo besucón? ¿El gran Jean Valjean le teme al monstruo besucón? Pues bien, ¡defiéndete entonces! —declaró antes de cubrir de besos la cara, los hombros, las manos y toda zona que no estuviese protegida por las mantas.

Valjean, lleno de dicha, no podía hacer otra cosa que soltar grandes carcajadas mientras intentaba defenderse de las cosquillas, en vano. Aquella era una batalla que no le importaba perder en absoluto.

 

*******

 

A su regreso, los Pontmercy se encontraron en el jardín a un Valjean y un Javert sentados en el banco, calentándose al sol de la tarde y compartiendo una gruesa manta. Cosette, al reconocer en sendas narices la rojez característica de los resfriados, se alarmó.

—Papá, ¿qué hacéis aquí fuera? ¡Entrad ahora mismo que os preparo algo caliente!

—Enseguida vamos, querida. Déjanos disfrutar un poco más de este sol.

Cosette aceptó a regañadientes y tan pronto desapareció del jardín Valjean y Javert se miraron y se sonrieron. Esos dos hombres que parecían haber vuelto a su infancia, habían jugado a adivinar la reacción de su hija cuando los viera de esa guisa y no se habían equivocado ni un ápice.

Poco a poco, la tarde fue muriendo conforme el sol descendía; la temperatura comenzaba a ser poco amigable para dos ancianos enfermos, así que era hora de volver al calor del hogar. Antes, Javert posó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Valjean y este respondió plantándole un beso en la coronilla. Buscaron la mano del otro y Javert, tras acariciar los callos de los dedos de Valjean con dulzura, se dedicó a besarlos uno a uno, tierna y deliberadamente. Valjean, con las mejillas encendidas, soltó un suspiro. En todos los años que tenía jamás habría creído a nadie que le dijera que uno podía morir de felicidad. Y sin embargo lo que sentía en aquel momento y que no era capaz de describir con palabras no se lo había hecho sentir ni siquiera la presencia de su hija. Fue una revelación agridulce, pero se sintió dichoso de encontrar a alguien cuya compañía lo colmara hasta tal punto; alguien con el que pasar el resto de los días que le quedasen en ese mundo.

Las reflexiones de aquel viejo se vieron interrumpidas por su hija, que había sacado una silla y procedía a sentarse junto a ellos muy a pesar de las protestas de su marido. Valjean no tuvo tiempo de hacerle reproches. Para su sorpresa, Javert se había levantado y le ofrecía la mano; aquella mano que siempre lo recibía con calidez y afectuosidad sin importar la temperatura que hiciera y que convertía a su propietario en el mejor refugio contra el frío. Y contra la soledad.

Valjean se levantó con mucho gusto y acompañó a los dos seres que amaba con mayor vehemencia hasta el interior del hogar. En el umbral de la puerta echó un último vistazo al banco de piedra en el que segundos antes estuvieran sentados. Aquel rincón de aquel jardín, donde Jean Valjean y Javert habían construido su propio edén, su propio pedacito de cielo en la Tierra.


End file.
